It would be advantageous to have cleaning compositions, which may self-adhere to a hard surface, such as a toilet bowl or shower. In particular, it may be desirable to have such compositions in the form of a gel, in some instances with a high “hardness” property allowing them to be handled easily by a consumer without significant deformation. It may also be desirable for such gels to have a relatively low gel melt temperature, in order to facilitate processing of the gel composition during manufacturing. Additionally, such compositions may advantageously be transparent, have good foaming properties, and/or be compatible with a wide range of additional ingredients such as fragrance, dyes, surface-modifying polymers, antimicrobial agents, and other cleaning agent auxiliary ingredients.